Blog użytkownika:Sczerkawka/Ktoś nowy itd.
Opko numer 2. Podstawowe informacje: wszystko tak samo jak w JWS, tyle że zaczyna się 3 lata wcześniej, Valka jest na Berk, nowa postać, ale nie będzie jedynym głównym bohaterem, będę pisał z perspektywy „Nowego nieznajomego bohatera”, i Czkawki. ' ' ' ' Rozdział 1 Ucieczka i Nowe Życie „Perspektywa Nowego” Witam nazywam się Mark. Mam 12 lat. Mieszkam na wyspie Berserków. Niby nic szczególnego, ale jako przeciwnik paramilitarnego nastawienia Berserków, przez co nie jestem mile widziany w stolicy (Berserkowie to na pewno to nie jedna osada jak mają wielką armie, a przynajmniej wywnioskowałem z serialu JS) oraz większości osad. Choć Dagur chce mnie w armii, ponieważ przewyższam wszystkich zawodowych żołnierzy. Więc postanowiłem uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy, ale aby mnie zapamiętali zrobiłem mały ładunek z prochu i ropy naftowej, którą podłożyłem w ich składzie broni i dałem taki długi ląd, aby mieć czas na niezauważoną ucieczkę. Ale niepisana mi cicha ucieczka, bo kilku strażników mnie zauważyło, więc wezwali wsparcie, ale i tak ich pokonałem zanim dostali posiłki, bo to zwykli strażnicy a poza tym nie dostali by wsparcia, bo moja niespodzianka wybuchła i wszyscy zajęli się gaszeniem ogromnego budynku i tak nie zwrócili uwagi, że ktoś sobie uciekł. I tak płynąłem, ale miałem kłopot, bo miałem tylko wędkę i kilka robaków, więc nie miałem jak złowić więcej ryb a poza tym miałem nie wiele wody, bo tylko jedna mała beczka, którą zwinąłem z portu. I tak płynąłem. Po kilkunastu dniach miałem tylko jedną rybę i ostatek wody, więc to, co miałem wystarczy tylko do jutra. Po chwili zauważyłem cień nade mną i po chwili zauważyłem smoka. Cały biały i kształtem przypominał NF (w mojej rodzinie są od lat jest pełno zapisków na temat smoków, walki i innych nauk, które od kilku lat czytałem codziennie) od razu się przestraszyłem, bo myślałem, że śmierć jest, blisko, ale nie chciał mnie, lecz rybę, więc mu ją oddałem i odleciał. Po dwóch dniach byłem już słaby, bo od wczoraj nic nie miałem w ustach i nagle zobaczyłem czarną plamkę na oceanie. Po kilku minutach zobaczyłem w oddali wyspę. Po jakiś 30 minutach ledwo dobiłem do portu i zasnąłem. Pojutrze wreszcie się obudziłem i pierwsze, co zobaczyłem pokój. Chciałem wstać, ale bardzo bolała mnie głowa. Ale narobiłem trochę hałasu upadając na ziemię. I po chwili podeszła do mnie kobieta w średnim wieku (Valka). -Kim pani jest? Gdzie jestem? I co się ze mną działo? -Nazywam się Valka. Jesteś w moim domu na Berk. I śpisz od przedwczoraj. -Dobrze, to ja już pójdę, bo nie chce robić problemów.- Próbowałem wstać, ale wszystko na nic. -Nie.- Powiedziała stanowczo.- Jesteś zbyt słaby.- I kazała mi wrócić do łóżka, ale gdy tylko wyszła. Więc leżałem aż do jutro. No i następnego dnia już mogłem spokojnie wstać i chodzić, więc wstałem wcześnie i wyszedłem, ale przed samym wyjściem zatrzymała mnie Valka i powiedziała. -A gdzie ty się tak wcześnie wybierasz? Masz zostać tu i wytłumaczyć, co tu robisz, więc wracaj do pokoju. -Dobrze.- I wróciłem do swojego pokoju. I tak po godzinie usłyszałem kroki wielu osób, więc wszedłem z pokoju i zobaczyłem jeszcze wielkiego mężczyznę i to dosłownie oraz drobnego chłopaka Pewnie ich syna, więc podszedłem i zapytałem. -Czy jestem na Berk i kim wy jesteście? -Tak jesteś na Berk a ja jestem Stoik Ważki wódz tej osady i to mój syn Czkawka i żona Valka. -Aha, jeszcze jedno, co ja tu robię? -Znaleźliśmy cię na łodzi Berserków bardzo słabego i nieprzytomnego, więc….- Powiedziała Valka a Stoik jej przerwał. -Ciebie wzięliśmy, ponieważ to obowiązek wodza. A i jeszcze jedno, co robiłeś na łodzi, Berserków. -Uciekłem z ich wyspy a była pod ręką. -Dlaczego? -Ponieważ nie zgadzałem się w wielu kwestiach z ludem Berserskim i samym Dagurem. -W, jakich kwestiach. -Paramilitarne nastawienie Dagura do innych osad. Poza tym nie chciałem za władcę mieć chorego psychicznie wodza. -Nie dziwie się. A właśnie Czkawka zaczyna się twoje treningi przed roztopami. -No dobra już idę. -Mogę iść z tobą?- Zapytałem jego rodziców. -To dobry pomysł, bo przynajmniej poznasz innych rówieśników. -Dobra to, choć.- Powiedział Czkawka a z jego głosu można było wywnioskować, że nie chce iść na roztopy. Rozdział 2 Roztopy I poszliśmy on mówił gdzie, co jest i kim kto jest. I po kilkudziesięciu minutach doszliśmy na arenę i było jedynie 5 osób. U mnie na wyspie Berserków było przeważnie z 20 osób. A po chwili doszły jeszcze 2 osoby chyba bliźniaki. Pierwszy odezwał się Czkawka. -Cześć to jest Mark i jest nowy na wyspie. -Cześć.- Odezwali się wszyscy. I zaczęli się po kolei przedstawiać. -Nazywam się Sączysmark Wspaniały.- Na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. -Jestem Śledzik. -Ja jestem Mieczyk a to niestety moja siostra Szpadka.- I go walnęła. -Jestem Gniew (sorry wiem, że wziąłem z innego bloga, ale nie umiem wymyślać fajnych imion) -A ja jestem, Heathera, ale mów mi Het. -Dobrze Het. -A ja jestem Astrid. -Więc witam wszystkich.- Powiedział jakiś mężczyzna wchodzący na arenę. Po chwili podszedł do niego Czkawka i o czymś rozmawiali. Mogę założyć, że chodzi o mnie. I gdy skończyli rozmowę owy mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i powiedział. -Nazywam się Pyskacz Gbur i będę nauczycielem przed roztopami. -Dobrze panie Gbur. Nazywam się Mark. -Dobrze, ale mów mi po prostu Pyskacz. Więc zaczynajmy. Najpierw bieg stąd do twierdzy. Wszyscy gotowi. -Tak.- Odpowiedzieli wszyscy. -Więc ruszajcie!!!- I pobiegliśmy. Na początku wygrywała Astrid, ale dałem z siebie wszystko i zostawiłem ich w daleko w tyle i po chwili już byłem na mecie i po kilkudziesięciu sekundach dobiegła Astrid a za nią Sączysmark, bliźniaki, Czkawka i Śledzik na końcu. Więc odezwałem się pierwszy. -43 sekundy szybszy.- I się ucieszyłem. Nie widać było po mnie zmęczenia. Natomiast reszta była zmachana jak ja po przebiegnięciu z 10 km. Po kilku minutach przyszedł do nas Pyskacz i mi pogratulował wspaniałej kondycji. -Więc kolejnym ćwiczeniem będzie przeciąganie liny.- I wszyscy poszli tylko ja wróciłem do domu Czkawki i wziąłem moje specjalne buty i resztę ekwipunku, czyli miecze i specjalny strój, w który się przebrałem. Był on cały czarny wykonany z mocnej skóry i z licznymi ochraniaczami metalowymi na zewnątrz i piankowymi pod strojem. Buty z kolcami na podeszwie i dwa cienkie, wykonane z gronkielowego żelaza miecze przypasane do pleców oraz kilka sztyletów przyczepionych do pasa. I poszedłem, ale wziąłem stare buty w przypadku walki z uczniami, których nie chciałem skrzywdzić z kopnięcia i poszedłem. Gdy wszedłem na arenę ich miny były bezcenne. Pierwszy odezwał się Czkawka. -Fajny strój. Sam zrobiłeś czy dostałeś. -To pierwsze. -Więc zaczynajmy.- Powiedział Pyskacz. Namalował dwie linie na ziemi i powiedział, że to granice, przez które nie możne przejść. Zostaliśmy podzieleni na dwie grupy. Ja, Astrid, Czkawka i Śledzik. Kontra reszta. I zaczęło się i oczywiście my wygraliśmy dzięki moim butom. Powiedział, że jeszcze 2 ćwiczenia. Wejść po równi pochyłej z przeszkodami. I walka między zawodnikami. Pierwsze znowu przeszedłem najszybciej, ponieważ byłem zręczny i zwinny. A zaraz za mną była Astrid. Odezwał się Pyskacz. -Dobra, więc ostatnia konkurencja. Pary wybrałem zgodnie z umiejętnościami. Najpierw walka między Markiem i Gniewem.- I zaczęła się walka a ja sobie poradziłem bez broni i to bardzo szybko, bo w zaledwie 15 sekund. Po pierwszych 5 sekundach wiedziałem, że nie umie walczyć. Po kolejnych 5 zabrałem broń i po ostatnich 5 zadałem decydujących cios kopnięciem w głowę dwukrotnie za jednym zamachem i się poddał, bo wiedział, że nie ma szans. Następna Szpadka i Astrid no i też szybko się uwinęła. Następna Czkawka i Śledzik no i po stosunkowo długiej walce wygrał dziwo Czkawka. W duchu mu kibicowałem, ale rozum mówił mi, że Śledzik zmiażdży go samą masą, ale się tak nie stało, bo wykorzystała moją taktykę, czyli rozpoznanie- pozbawienie broni- wygrana. Choć zajęło mu to dużo czasu. I ostatnia to była Sączysmarka i Mieczyka i wygrał Mieczyk. Odezwał się Pyskacz. -Więc teraz mamy pary Astrid z Czkawką i Mark z Sączysmarkiem.- wygrała po stosunkowo średniej długości walce, bo czkawka zapomniał w mojej taktyce 2 punkt. A ja już po 10 sekundach wygrałem, z Sączysmarkiem bo odpuściłem rozpoznanie i przeszedłem od razu do ofensywy. Pyskacz znowu się odezwał. -Patrzcie nawet wódz będzie patrzył na finałową walkę.- Spojrzeliśmy na widownie i faktycznie był wódz. Więc bez większych ogródek powiedział-Więc Astrid i Mark arena jest wasza.- I zaczęła się walka i pierwszy raz wyciągnąłem swoje miecze i miałem zamiar pokazać cały swój kunszt waleczny, lecz nie było mi to dane, ponieważ szybko ją pokonałem. I powiedziałem do wszystkich zgromadzonych. -Bez urazy, ale to za małe wyzwanie dla mnie. Proszę abym walczył ze wszystkimi uczniami… na raz.- Wszystkich to zdziwiło. -Dobrze, jeśli się zgodzą. -Nie jesteśmy pewni.- Odpowiedzieli chórem. -Dobrze, więc walczę bez broni.- Na co oni się od razu zgodzili. Hehe nie wiedzą, w co się pakują. Zaczęła się walka i wszyscy z impetem na mnie ruszyli, na co liczyłem, więc wykorzystałem w ostatnim momencie Śledzika, bo odbiłem się od niej do góry i uczniowie uderzyli o siebie. I kilkoma ciosami żaden nie wstawał. Została jeszcze Astrid i Czkawka. Nie byli głupi i nie pobiegli. Przez chwilę Perspektywa Czkawki -Ej, Astrid. -Co?- Zapytała z gniewem, ponieważ był lepszy od niej. -Walczmy wspólnie a mamy szanse go pokonać. -Dobra, ja z lewej a ty z prawej. -Okej. -Wiedze, że współpracujecie ze sobą, ale to i tak nic nie da.- Zaatakowaliśmy i zauważyłem, że dwie kompetentne osoby mogą mi trochę zagrozić. Znowu Perspektywa Marka Więc nie przewidywałem ciosów i robiłem skomplikowane uniki, na co nie byli przygotowani. Po długiej, bo aż trwającej półtorej minuty wygrałem. Powiedziałem. -Dobra walka. Dobrana z was para. Jak chcecie mogę was nauczyć trochę walki?- Strasznie ich zdziwiło moje drugie zdanie tak samo jak na zgromadzonych. Astrid dodała. -Ej Czkawka może by się tak zgodzić. A i drugie czy naostrzyłbyś mi topór. -Tak i tak. Ale musze już iść. -Dobra jutro wszystko omówimy. Narka. -Ej Czkawka, choć pogadamy.- I razem poszliśmy w stronę jego domu. -O, co chodzi. -Widziałem jak patrzysz na Astrid. Zakochany jesteś w niej.- Bardzo go zdziwiła moja wypowiedź.- Teraz masz szanse ją zdobyć. -Jaką?- Powiedział z niedowierzaniem. -Na początek ulepsz jej topór. -Ale jak? -Nie martw się, pomogę ci. A drugą szansą są wasze wspólne ćwiczenia. Mogę robić tak żebyście się zaprzyjaźnili. -Dobra a powiedz jak ulepszyć jej topór. -Jeszcze nie powiem tylko czekaj z nim w kuźni. Ja muszę coś zdobyć. Czy są na Berk jakieś dzikie smoki? -No tak, ale trudno je znaleźć, jak chcesz smoka to lepiej potajemnie idź na arenę. -Dobra to przyjdź w nocy do kuźni, bo muszę dostać trochę smoczej śliny. -Po, co ci smocza ślina. -Nieważne, później się dowiesz. Narka.- I poszedłem i jak powiedziałem był w kuźni z toporem Astrid, a ja załatwiłem materiały, czyli smoczą ślinę, dębową rączkę do topora, trochę złota i trochę gronkielowego żelaza. Gdy przyszedłem wziąłem się do pracy. Na początek ostrze. No to razem z Czkawką stopiliśmy gronkielowe żelazo i wykuliśmy piękne ostrze. To nie było trudne, ale chciałem żeby był cudowny, więc z Czkawką napisaliśmy złotem Astrid Hofferson i wyglądało pięknie. Więc zabraliśmy się za rączkę i do tego potrzebna była ślina smoka. Więc wyrzeźbiliśmy rączkę z małym kanałem wzdłuż rączki, co przypominało trochę śrubę Archimedesa, a ja powiedziałem, żeby pomalował ją cienką warstwą brązowej farby i tak zrobił, więc ja w wlałem złoto do tego kanaliku i efekt był piękny, ale zajęło bardzo dużo czasu, więc była już 01.00. A była jeszcze jedna czynność. Powiedziałem, że smocza ślina ma takie właściwości, że doda rączce uroku. I o 01.30 skończyliśmy, a topór Czkawka wziął do siebie i miał go dać przed zajęciami. I tak rozeszliśmy się do domów. Ja już wstałem o 07.30 i poszedłem na mały bieg po wiosce aby utrzymać formę i zająłem się upiększaniem swoje domu, już położyłem wykładzinę i zacząłem malować ściany. Cała biała z czarnymi wzorami. I po godzinie była 09.00 więc zbierałem się na zajęcia z Astrid i Czkawką. Ale najpierw poszedłem do Czkawki i okazało się, że spał, więc go obudziłem i powiedziałem, że za chwile zajęcia, więc poczekałem na dole i zagadała mnie jego mama. Była bardzo miła i fajnie się z nią gadało. I po chwili zeszedł Czkawka i powiedział żebyśmy poszli na te zajęcia. Po kilkunastu minutach doszliśmy i po chwili przyszła Astrid i pierwsza się odezwała. -Cześć. -Cześć.- Powiedzieliśmy razem. -Czkawka masz mój topór.- I wtedy pokazał jej topór, a ona zrobiła wielkie oczy i podeszła, wzięła topór i zapytała. -Kto to zrobił?- Zapytała wpatrzona w topór. -Czkawka a ja załatwiłem materiały.- I o dziwo nas obu pocałowała w policzek. -Dziękuje.- A Czkawka stał oszołomiony. -klasnąłem- Więc zaczynamy zajęcia. -Co robimy. -Biegamy. -Po co?- Wtrąciła się Astrid -Ponieważ musicie być zwinni i zręczni, aby wykonywać skuteczne uniki. -Dobra. Jaki dystans? -15 kilometrów. -Co!?- Powiedzieli i patrzyli na mnie jak na szaleńca. -Dobra dobra niech będzie 10 kilometrów. -Na szczęście.- Pobiegliśmy a ja ich ciągle popędzałem i powiedziałem. -Tak będzie codziennie aż do czasu, kiedy przebiegniecie równym tempem cały bieg bez przerw. -Ile tobie to zajęło?- Zapytała Astrid. -Mi 2 tygodnie, ale wy możecie wcześniej, ponieważ jak chcecie możecie ćwiczyć. A teraz w skrócie 3 lata. Przez pierwszy rok ciągle uczyłem ich zręczności i zwinności. W drugim roku nauczyłem robić ich doskonałe i skomplikowane uniki. A w trzecim dopiero walki bronią. I według mnie oboje byli doskonałymi wojownikami. Więc powiedziałem żeby każdy wybrał sobie przeciwnika do walki, którego chce pokonać. Czkawka chciał się zemścić na Sączysmarku a Astrid chciała walczyć ze mną, więc się zgodziłem. I powiedziałem o wszystkim Pyskaczowi i zgodził się udostępnić arenę i gdy nadeszła walka Czkawka po 20 sekundach powalił Smarka na łopatki i wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. I nadeszła moja walka i Astrid. Zaczęliśmy walkę i była bardzo wyrównana, ale ostatecznie wygrałem. Jeżeli chodzi o Czkawkę i Astrid to są parą, gdyż Czkawka nie jest już gadającym rybim szkieletem, lecz średnio umięśnionym chłopakiem. I tak minęły te trzy lata. Rozdział 3 Smocze szkolenie Za tydzień miało zacząć się smocze szkolenie, na które z Czkawką nie chcieliśmy iść, ponieważ nie chcieliśmy zabijać smoków, ale jako młodociani nie mieliśmy nic do powiedzenia. Poszliśmy do Stoika, aby mu to powiedzieć: -Co chcecie?- Powiedział Stoik. -Nie chcemy iść na smocze szkolenie.- Powiedzieliśmy naraz. -Czemu?- Powiedział rozgniewany. -Ponieważ…- Zaczął Czkawka, ale nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, bo gdyby powiedzieli prawdę zostali by uznani za zdrajców. Więc nas uratowałem. -Ponieważ go nie potrzebujemy włącznie, z Astrid, bo wystarczy trochę pouczyć się Smoczej Księgi. -Doprawdy.- Spytał z niedowierzaniem. -No tak przecież pan widział walkę moją i Astrid, a Czkawka jest tak samo dobry. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania